Pokemon: The Adventures of Alyss
by MyReflectionWolf
Summary: Every Trainer has his or her own story, here is the story of Alyss, the oldest daughter of the Nurse Joy of Sandgem Town. Mostly OCs with Cameos of canon characters, play through of game.


**Pokémon: Adventures Of Alyss**

_Summary: Every Trainer has their own story, here is the story of Alyss, the oldest daughter of the Nurse Joy of Sandgem Town. Mostly OCs with Cameos of canon characters, play through of game._

**Chapter One**

"Alyss! Gavin is here!"

The girl with long brown hair and violet eyes jerked her attention from the bag she was packing toward the open door of her bed room. She blinked a few times before a small smile spread across her lips.

"Okay mom, I'll be down in just a minute."

She called back as she placed a few more folded pieces of clothing into the bag. She then zipped it up and then walked out of the bed room. On her way to the living room, she ran into her younger sister, Joy. The six year old looked up toward her older sibling with bright blue eyes with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Joy?"

Alyss asked as she looked at her little sister with a smile.

"Where are you going?"

She asked as Alyss gave her a pat on the head.

"On a Pokémon Journey, I'm going to be gone for a while."

She replied as she continued to walk down the hall. The six year old pink head fallowed her older sibling out into the living room and then proceeded to cling to Alyss' skirt.

"I don't want you to go!"

The younger girls comment pulled a chuckle from her mother who stood over the couch, folding a basket of laundry.

"She's been like that for the last week, hasn't she Alyss?"

Alyss nodded with a smile to her mother, Nurse Joy, as she looked over to the navy blue headed boy who was standing next to the front door.

"Hi Gavin."

Alyss said as she pried her younger sibling from her skirt as the boy nodded to her.

"Hey…"

He started as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"You ready to go? Prof. Rowan wants us to be as his Lab in thirty minutes…"

He said as Alyss nodded knowingly at him.

"Yeah, I'm just about ready, I just need to pack a few things and then I will be ready."

Alyss told him as her mother walked up to her with the basket of now folded clothing under her arm.

"Why don't you go on ahead sweetie, I'll finish backing your things for you alright."

Nurse joy told her daughter as the brunette looked up toward her.

"Mom you don't have to-"

"I'm your mother, and I have met quite a few brand new trainers who have forgotten something of importance at home…so Let be check your bag and finish gathering what you need for your journey alright."

Joy told her daughter as the girl nodded and then walked toward the door toward her friend.

"Okay, I'll see you after I pick out my Pokémon then."

Alyss replied as her mother threw her a nod.

"Alright now be careful, that Pokémon will be your companion for life, choose wisely."

"Yes ma'am."

The brunette said as she walked out of the house behind her friend Gavin.

"So what type of Pokémon are you going to pick Alyss?"

The navy blue haired boy with black eyes asked as he walked next to the girl dressed in pink.

"Well…I do think Piplup is cute…"

Alyss said as the boy next to her rolled his eyes.

"Girls…"

He muttered as the girl next to him shot him a glare.

"Whats wrong with being a girl!"

She asked as the boy looked at her with a glance.

"Nothing…its just that you like_ cute_ things…its kinda sickening…"

He said as Alyss turned her nose up at him in a dramatic way to show her disgust with him.

"Anyway… I'm gonna go with Chimchar…"

Gavin told her as he turned his glance from her.

"Why Chimchar?"

Alyss asked as she looked at him.

"Heh…It's the coolest of the three I guess…"

He said as they approached the laboratory. As the two of them entered they were greeted by the older Professor as He walked up to greet them.

"Ah, you must be Alyss and Gavin."

He said as the two of them nodded.

"Yes, Sir, its nice to meet you."

Alyss said as she looked up toward the man who nodded in return. The professor then turned his back to them and walked to the other side of the laboratory where there was a table with three Poke balls sitting on it.

"You are a bit early…but that doesn't really matter since I am ready for you."

He said in his deep and bellowing voice as the two children fallowed them.

"Now I assume that you have a Pokémon already in mind…So I will let you pick the ones that you desire."

Rowan said as he picked up the three balls as released the Pokémon that were inside. After a flash of light, Piplup, Chimchar and Turtwig sat in front of them. Each gave out a yawn and stretched their limps.

"Oh they are all so cute!"

Alyss exclaimed as she marveled over the Pokémon. At this Gavin rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah…"

He muttered as he walked up to the Chimchar and squatted befor it.

"So…would you like to be my partner?"

The boy asked as the fire type pokemon gave him a pondering look. After a moment the Chimchar jumped into his shoulder, its decision made. As this happened Alyss walked over to the piplup and gave it a smile.

"What do you say, Piplup, wanna join me on an adventure?"

She asked as the water type looked up to her a blinked. It then gave her a sharp nod and waddled over to her. Alyss gave the Pokémon a smile and then proceeded to pick it up. The professor then looked at the two children and nodded.

"Very well…Here is a Pokedex, one for each of you…"

Rowan said as he handed each of them a pokedex.

"Now I would like each of you to try and complete these pokedex's, they are crutial to not only cataloging Pokémon but also to my research."

"Alright."

Alyss said as she took the pokedex from the elderly man and pocketed it.

"Now go out and enjoy your Pokemon Journeys!"

The Professor said as the two children exited the lab.

"Well I'm going to head on home. Mom wants me to leave tomorrow. "

Gavin told her as he petted the Chimchar on her shoulder. Alyss gave him a nod.

"Okay, that's a good idea actually…It'll make your mom feel safer about going on an adventure with Pokémon."

She told him as they parted ways. Alyss soon arrived home to find her sister sitting in front of the door.

"Joy? What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you."

The six year old said as Alyss put the piplup she was carrying down onto the ground do it could walk on its own.

"Well lets go inside and you can play with…uh…Artemis…"

Alyss looked at the water type pokemon as it tilted its head at her."

"Yeah…Artemis. You can play with Artemis for a bit ok."

"Ok…"

The little girl said with a nod as Alyss opened the door and allowed her sister and Pokémon to walk into the house ahead of her. Once inside, they were greeted by her mother.

"So? How was meeting Professor Rowan?"

Nurse Joy asked as she looked at her eldest daughter.

"Great!"

Alyss exclaimed as she pulled out the pokedex.

"He gave me a pokedex and I also chose Piplup as my starter."

The brunette told her mother as the nurse looked at the piplup and smiled.

"That's wonderful, have you given it a nickname?"

"Yeah, just now I chose the name Artemis…"

Alyss said as she watched her little sister play with the water type pokemon.

"That certainly is a name worthy of a piplup…"

Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Did the professor give you any Poke balls?"

Nurse Joy asked as Alyss fallowed her.

"Oh, so he didn't…"

She said as she leaned against the counter top.

"Well then it's a good thing I have saved these…"

The nurse said as she pulled open the _Junk Door_ and pulled out five Premier Balls.

"Where did you get these mom?"

Alyss asked as she took one of the white balls and examined it.

"I used to collect them when I first started out as a trainer myself."

Her mother explained as she handed her daughter the rest of the balls.

"I had forgotten that I had them until I found them just recently while cleaning the house."

She added as Alyss looked up at her.

"So I thought you should have them."

She finished as her daughter smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks mom!"

Alyss exclaimed as she took the poke balls from her mother and darted off down the hall to her bedroom with her piplup scurrying along behind her. Once in her room, Alyss placed the pokedex and poke balls into her now packed bag and plopped down onto her bed. The day had gone by quickly, quicker than she had expected it to. She had received her first Pokémon and tomorrow she was going to head off on her very own quest with Pokémon. She was both excited and scared but she knew that she needed to do this if she wanted to fulfill her dreams. She wanted to become A Pokémon Nurse, just like her mother.

**End of chapter one**


End file.
